


03【鸡茸金丝笋×男少主】月下有鲛人

by yanxiJudy



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 食物语, 鸡茸金丝笋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all男少主 - Freeform, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiJudy/pseuds/yanxiJudy
Summary: 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章02【月下有鲛人】
Relationships: 鸡茸金丝笋×男少主
Kudos: 7





	03【鸡茸金丝笋×男少主】月下有鲛人

**Author's Note:**

> 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。  
> 设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。  
> 这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章02【月下有鲛人】

男少主鲛人。

“伊……”容金丝下意识的触碰上了那宛如雕像般垂立于水中的鱼尾，上面伸展的鱼鳍似乎是因为他的触碰而伸展开来的，像是被撸顺皮毛的小猫一般。容金丝朝着他走来，见被他唤作伊的鲛人沉入池水中。  
他的手臂移开鱼尾，深入池水中搂住了他的腰线，就像一同潜水时，他们互相追逐打闹一般，不过这一次，他是用力将他抱起。  
一条湖蓝的鱼尾被静置在身后的池水中，最末端被摊在了池壁上。  
鱼尾上的鳞片在月色下泛着银光，尽管被束缚在狭小的池壁里，鱼尾仍在摆动着，容金丝微微失神，脸颊不由得染上了一种偷窥的红晕。尽管面颊通红，他的眼眸却异常明亮，手中的力气微微增大，将鲛人搂的越来越紧。  
伊躺在身下，他的意识开始微微模糊起来，尾巴处的鳞片变得松软，仿佛为了迎接什么，封闭的小院里有什么奇异的幽香挥之不散。容金丝望了他一眼，将伊的后背贴在了池壁上。透着池壁散发着身体的热度，凉意从背后一点点渗入体内，伊忍不住打了个哆嗦，他伸出裸露的双臂，环上着少年露出的半截脖颈，埋入了他的胸口。  
这是？在撒娇？  
容金丝只觉得胸口涌起一种莫名的搏动。下身鼓涨的难受，这比他之前在海里偷摸他的鱼尾时的感觉更要强烈，容金丝伸出手，抚上了鲛人的后背，似乎是觉得这样的接触还不够，他趁着后背的双手微微松开的空隙，将自己的红唇附了上去，一切仿佛毫无知觉，灵活的像无师自通？  
容金丝再怎么镇定，这回也不得不恍惚了起来。  
恍惚过后，他也认真的回应了起来。  
他抚着伊精致的下颚，一手穿过他的弯肘，舌尖趁虚而入，搅动起他口中积蓄已久的黏液，隐约溢出了他们的吸水声，带着粗重的喘气，容金丝试着吸吮了一口对方的舌尖，身下的鲛人不由得轻哼了一声。似乎是被容金丝突然地举动惹恼，他一手拉过容金丝少年身躯修长的手，覆在自己近乎两米长的鱼尾之下。这只鲛人的举动似乎只是为了寻求纾解，其他的恐怕根本没有多想，这怕不是就是传说中的精虫上脑？  
鲛人不再匍匐在容金丝的胸膛，而是躺回池壁上，唯独鱼尾以下在对方腿上，仍然拉着容金丝的手。容金丝似乎也发觉了什么看向手掌下的东西，面色一窘。原来那鳞片之下不知何时描摹出了的某样类似男根的东西。  
顺着人鱼线往下，那隆起的部位，被一片迥异的鳞膜包裹着，再往下，耻骨处赫然露出了一个嫩穴模样的小口，那小口随着鲛人的喘息吐出丝丝魅肉，像是在品尝着池里甘冽的，异乎于海水的清甜，浑然不觉这样的景色看热了别人的眼睛。容金丝粗重的喘息着，一双眼睛微微发红。  
脑中有什么哄的一声就炸了，容金丝一双手看似是在按摩着鲛人舒展的鱼尾，实际上却是在谨慎的靠近那一张小嘴，他趁伊不注意，忽然低下了头，轻轻的在鱼尾的小嘴上留下一个吻。鲛人鱼尾敏感，不由得呜咽起来，鱼尾只放松了片刻便要在水里搅动浪花，泛着气泡的水一阵阵拍击着池壁，到是与容金丝口中发出的吸吮声遥相呼应。  
水花不知何时停了下来，而似乎是美餐餍足的容金丝也从鱼尾上挪开了视线，他甫一抬头。只见鲛人正蹂躏着胸膛上的茱萸，他被红晕所浸染的唇正和鱼尾上的小嘴一样张开着，舌尖隐约可见。  
伊的呼吸越来越重，黏腻的呻吟在空中飘荡着，带着鲛人独有的音调，或许是因为方才太过刺激，他的涎水不受控制的流过了他的锁骨，这副靡靡之色赤裸的暴露在容金丝深邃的眼瞳里。而是美色中人却只是毫不自知的扭动着被他松开的鱼尾。就好像后知后觉自己的失态，想要将身边的人赶走，可是太过舒服的刺激让他的大脑不能正确的执行他所下达的命令。容金丝见状停下了他摩挲腰线的手。   
“舒服吗？”  
容金丝的声音微微带着沙哑。伊不知何时又趴在了他的胸膛上，他被人抚摸着，有些懒洋洋的甩着鱼尾，眼角带着一点绯红，学着之前的动作继续靠在他的胸膛上，在耳边开口，“里面痒。”  
容金丝的下身滚烫发热，他难以克制的颤抖着，坐在冰凉的池水里，身下的态势依旧昂首，不再忍耐着，他弯下了身子，将摸索在嫩穴里的手指伸出，似乎还能看到一点淡淡的粘稠，他方才，似乎在摸索着什么。  
鲛人不解，却继续顺从的软下身子，趴在对方肩膀处，感受到有什么东西深入其中，舒服的叹了一口气。  
成年期的鲛人，身体最渴望的地方被人玩弄，口中原先压抑着的曼妙歌曲此刻借着些微放开的神思飘逸出来，带着些微魅惑。  
容金丝不由得咽了下喉咙，鲛人的呻吟让他身下的热度不断攀升，然而当下，他必须要保证他的进出不会伤到这细小的嫩穴，在他彻底开荤前，还需要再多摸索一会儿。是的，至少他的大脑还在敲着“跨物种”的警钟，但是……  
容金丝薄唇干燥，他俯下身的时候，鱼尾上的鳞片带着潮湿与柔软，隔着布料被凸起的前端清楚的感知着，这样反复的摩擦让他忍不住隔着衣料戳上了鱼尾的那一团囊袋。手指依旧在浅近浅出的折磨着鲛人，伊艰难的撑起身子，一把按下了少年的头，他的喘息声在耳边炸开：“快点，进来……”  
感受到鲛人已然黏腻的胸膛，挺立的茱萸正对准了他的唇，他忍不住张开嘴含住其中一颗，猛地嘬了一口。这边容金丝缓缓地回应着，身下游动的鱼尾却自己行动起来，它拒绝了手指的摸索，隔着几层衣料，径自裹住了滚烫的阴茎，一口气迎了上去。容金丝身子一颤，他竟然…直接进去了！  
他还没有脱啊！  
鲛人的软穴内又热又软，隔着他的衣料也能将他的阴茎完全描摹出形状，从来没有经历过情事的某人只觉得身下的鲛人在他的怀里胡乱的碰撞。  
没有经验的少年虽然只顾着冲撞，却也没有忘了将身上的衣物脱下，期间还惹得鲛人不快的摇摆着鱼尾，似乎十分的难受。  
再一次被完整地插入，鲛人被来回颠簸的碰撞颠的上下摆动，鱼尾拍在池壁上，像极了啪啪作响的水声。胸膛被人玩弄，带着一点安抚的意味，伊不由得叹了一口气，按着容金丝的头，舒服的婉转出声。  
“好舒服……”尾音带着一点撒娇的意味，让容金丝的动作越发放肆起来。尤其是他一系列的动作都得到了伊的默许之后。  
他突然将鲛人抬出水面，上半个人身悬在空中，只留一个鱼尾逶迤的铺在池里。没有抽出的阴茎在空中转了半圈，扫过了180°之后，抵在伊的小腹上。  
伊不由得伸手摸上了小腹，人鱼线之下的肌肤似乎还能感受到冲撞的频率。  
暴露在空气当中的陌生感似乎刺激了这一只一贯潜在水中的鲛人，他被肏开的嫩穴紧紧地收缩，这让容金丝的进出开始变得艰难，因为不舍得硕大离开的嫩穴总是会将抽出的那一点前端死死地咬住。  
啪啪的声音突然从鱼尾上传来，后知后觉的伊不由得发出了凄切的哭喊，极为可怜。  
“咬得这么紧，你就这么馋么？”  
有了手掌的拍打，原本绞紧的穴肉开始松动，甚至因为合不拢的缘故，黏腻的液体顺着两人交接处流出。  
没了方才姿势的爱抚，胸前空档的感觉让鲛人不由得想要得到抚摸，无奈此刻辛勤耕耘的容金丝正用手拍打着他的穴肉，另一只手正将他悬在水面上。于是，原本悬空的双手，不知何时，出现在了胸口两点朱红上，他不知道自己在做些什么，只觉得手上的刺激感叠加着身后的肏干，让他整个身体如同海上的扁舟，随波逐流的到处乱动。  
这样的后入似乎可以开拓到更深的地方。容金丝眼睛一热，看着伊白皙的颈子，似乎想要从嫩穴贯穿到他的垂涎的红唇中。  
然而他也这么行动了，在结束了第一次激烈的高潮后，容金丝不做他想的将鲛人再一次掷回池水中，而他则继续站立着。明明是居于海中的鲛人，此刻却像是离水的鱼苗，在水花还未消失的时候，他便挣扎从水池里探出了身子。  
“容！唔！”  
说不给他喘息，就绝对不会。  
鲛人的嫩穴是天生的魅肉，能让容金丝舒爽彻底。可现在他的下身被伊的牙关阻隔，容金丝不由得抽了一口气。不过好在伊只是犹豫了一下，便再一次张大了口，一整根吞入，前端甚至触及到了喉道，前端被滚烫的津液包裹着，容金丝不等伊吞咽，径直在稚嫩的喉道里冲撞起来。  
忽略那带着腥味的顶端每次必捅入深喉带来的反复感，在嗯嗯啊啊的呜咽声里，伊也逐渐摸索出了容金丝抽插的一点规律，他的鼻尖每次都会因为深度触到那一点黑色的绒毛，抿紧的双唇似乎是在学小穴故技重施，不让身上的容金丝进出的彻底。  
容金丝自然察觉出了这一点异样，他这回肏红了眼，没有打算动手。  
他逆着月光的面色看不出喜怒，眼底却像是划过了什么恶趣味。再一次将硕大的前端留在伊的口中，似乎不担心接下来的动作会让他动牙关咬他。  
破水而出的脚带着水汽，阴冷至极。容金丝看着那垂在鲛人胸口上已然挺立的一颗茱萸上，两只脚趾突然夹住。  
冰冷的刺激让包裹住牙关的唇一松，口中的前端就要脱离，伊立马伸出软红的舌，舔了一口前端的那一点凹陷，再次将他包裹在口中。  
容金丝脚上的研磨不停，脚趾或夹，或捻，或踩，甚至有些顽劣的将它扯起，拉开后让它自己弹回去。  
在难耐的折磨中，伊最先服软，他强忍着胸口烟花般的刺激，颤巍巍的吐出了那软绵无力的小舌。他先是围着那肿大的前端舔弄一圈，随后轻轻勾过正心的那一点。几番专心致志的打磨，耳边终于传来了脚踩入水的声音，胸口的酸胀在空虚中肆溢冲撞，最后都化作了喉中压抑着的婉转。一双手如剪子一般穿过他被水打湿的长发，将他固定在了身下，激烈的冲撞着。  
这一夜过得格外慢，鲛人疲惫的闭上眼睛，在黎明破晓之前，重新沉入冰冷的池水。


End file.
